Overlord: Rise of a Hybrid
by PheronPyscho
Summary: When a threat so powerful shows up, it threatens the three races, what will happen when the gods choose a hero and will all this hero be just a horror to look at. Follow the adventures of Ruari as he prepares for a intergalactic war unlike any other. First Fan Fic hope you enjoy. Rated M for gory and maybe smut scenes in the later stories. Sorry guys temporarily putting on hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Gathering

Overlord: The Rise of a Hybrid

A dark, cloaked figure strode through the darkened halls, armoured warriors bowing or kneeling as he strode past, his armoured fists were clenched tightly, threatening to break the metal gloves and pierce his skin. A servant fell as it rushed past the armoured warrior, almost spilling the flasks of liquid it carried onto the dark cape of his master. The servant quickly prostrated himself upon the ground, ready for a punishment, a punishment that never came. Timidly the shy servant looked up to find only the halls guards standing in sight, his master was gone vanishing into the darker halls.

The dark warrior growled to himself, fury barely contained at the news that he had heard, mind struggling to stay sane rather than a raging beast. He picked up the pace at which he walked his tall height and long and powerful legs propelling him further and further into the pyramid that he called home. He took notice of the walls as he neared his destination, carvings of bipedal creatures, some taller than others, fought together against tides upon tides of serpentine creatures. He hissed in frustration as he looked down at one of his hands that never truly healed during that war, where gods and mortals fought against the crawling dark.

He banished the thoughts of war and hunts and focused himself at the current task at hand, a meeting he wished with all his heart that he didn't have to attend but he knew honour demanded it to happen, the others waiting for him in the great hall along with the representatives that he had to meet. His blood lust, which was only just quenched after sparring with one of his many warriors, was beginning to rise once more as he rapidly neared the great hall. Great stone doors barred his path from progressing further, carvings of warriors long dead but not forgotten dotted around the massive stone doors, until he placed both hands upon the door and pushed. The doors at first protested and moved less than an inch but soon yielded under the warrior's great strength, being pushed like they were made out of mere cotton fabrics and wood.

A single bright light was shining, its brilliant white light illuminating the single piece of furniture in the Great Hall. This item was a altar, one that the heroes of old would be lain to rest after they had met a honourable death in the mortal world. The warrior marched to the group of waiting figures surrounding the altar, all shrouded in darkness. As the sounds of booming feet reached those at the altar heads began to turn towards to the armoured warrior, faces hidden by shadows, eyes brimming with stress and worry were dotted around catching the light which shone upon the altar.

"Now, can someone please tell why we have gathered here today? The next meeting is scheduled to happen in another millennium," growled the dark warrior, his black armour now absorbing the light as he approached the altar.

"A problem hasss risssen," hissed one of the taller beings to the warriors left, its face and body hidden by both shadow and cloak, it was at least a foot taller than the warrior though he knew the being was in fact far taller than what the eye could see. "We havvve nevvver ssseen sssomething like thisss."

"It threatens all our children. Whole worlds have disappeared only to be found lifeless husks or cracked and broken destroying other planets in the same system," murmured the lead being to his right, again hidden by shadow and cloak but pasty white skin could be seen despite the darkness. Its body body's full height only made its way to the warrior's stomach. "We need to do something but we know that we must stand united against this threat."

The warrior rumbled deep in his chest as he thought. He thought about the mortal children of his and the other beings, he thought about the threat that devoured life from entire worlds, he thought about how to limit his interaction with his and the others children. He reached up to his mask and released the breathing cables, which hissed as they blew out a fine mist. The mask was released and fell loosely into his left hand. He stopped and stared for a second at his hand as inspiration struck, his upper mandibles flaring into the yautja equivalent of a smile.

Cetanu stepped into the light to explain his idea. "if this dha-viath, this disaster is so problematic then we must create our own, to cancel it out." He rumbled.

The tall being to his left threw of its cloak and stepped into the light revealing a god of the kiande amedha, one long forgotten but still caring for what his children had turned into. "How will do thisss then, ssCetanu?" Screeched Zenthpia, now Zenthpia looked in purposes like a kiande amedha but that was where the similarities stopped, she possessed a the same tongue as her children but could speak the words of any language only hissing slightly on her 's' and 'c' words.

"We create a hero, one never like before, one which all three races and follow behind," rumbled Paya, Cetanu's Life-mate.

"I see where you are going with this Cetanu, but who should we choose to lead our children out the darkness that is coming?" Asked Typhos, leader of the Human gods, his white skin reflecting the light in such a way that rainbows' seemed to be radiating off him, as he stepped into the light.

At this question all the gods present fell into deep thought, until one of the lesser human gods spoke.

"What about a Hybrid?" he asked.

"What?" Cetanu rumbled in response.

"That'sss not a bad idea little one," whispered Zenthpia, "Trained in the waysss of the yautja, with heart of the humans and the survivability of the Zen."

"WHAT!?" Cetanu roared.

"But it must be more than that, it must be a full hybrid of three races, of knowledge, skills and flesh," Paya stated.

"Paya, I thought you hated hybrids," rumbled Cetanu. "Typhos, please tell me you don't agree with this terrible idea?"

"I do, accutally and I know the perfect child for this task," he chuckled.

Cetanu growled, still unhappy about the idea of a fully blooded hybrid being the hero of his children and a human at that. The other gods chuckled at his displeasure and began to ask questions about the human that would lead the three races in the defence of their homes.

"Ssso what isss the name of the human who will lead our children to war?" Zenthpia asked.

"Well, his name is..."

 **Thanks guys for reading my first fan fiction, so leave reviews on how the gods of the three races shall interfere in the life of our unnamed hero and how he gains the looks of the other races.**

 **Just to let you know only the story and my oc's so I don't own the AVP universe**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Ships and Dreams

**Hey guys and gals, Pheron here with another chapter of the overlord series.**

 **I'm gonna try and keep this chapters short since if don't you guys won't have a story to bloody read! And I can't do that now, can I?**

 **Anyway thanks mbh040 for the ideas on how the hero gets his hybrid self and I agree with you on the part where the company has created to many hybrids. Also like you idea for the design of the character, would be awesome though if I could see what you mean though cuz my imagination is so much different to yours. E-mail for this story and account coming soon...hopefully.**

 **And Commander Jim the character isn't called Obama but...*laughs maniacally* you have given a good idea for a one shot, alas different times zones in the AVP universe but like I said in my profile description ain't nothing normal bout me.**

 **So without further talking from me let the story reading commence...**

 **P.S. oh yeah the name Ruari is pronounced Rory or roar-wee, I'll say next time about where the name comes from...sorry to keep you from reading... he he he... okay I stop now... sorry**

 **I don't own anything in the AVP universe besides my story, oc's and tech ideas**

 **...**

 **Ruari's P.O.V**

"RUARI!" a loud male voice shouted, echoing around the small confined area.

 _THUD!_

"FUCK! Why did you have to go and shout, boss man?" I said, sliding out from the metal ship that I was working on. I began to rub my forehead from where I dropped a wrench on myself in surprise. "Why the hell can't you just knock, pull me out or even just, you know, say my name quietly?"

I looked up at the person who yelled my name, a short man no taller than five foot five, with his brown hair and oddly enough gingery beard looking scruffy as always. The look of merriment never once left his eyes as I stood up to my full height, which was about six foot four or six foot five (I never really bother to check anymore), and scowled at him, despite the large small grin the covered the lower half of my face.

"Now, why on Earth would I do that? You know you're too easy to spook some times," he replied, his Texan voice oozing with mirth and smugness, he's shoulders shaking as he controlled himself from laughing out loud.

"I don't know, Dallas. Maybe it's because I'm working with millions, quite possibly billions, of dollars worth of equipment that could either atomize us or absorb us and meld with us!" I yelled, waving my hands about to emphasise my point, as my Irish accent began to show its self as my happiness grew after seeing the Texan after so long.

The small, ruffled and oddly coloured haired form quickly dashed forwards, locking both his arms around me, pinning mine in a tight bear hug. I began to quickly tap his sides as my lungs couldn't absorb enough oxygen from the heavily recycled air.

"Let me go! Can't Breathe!"I gasped, flailing my hands about, trying to grab his attention.

As quickly as the hug came, it soon disappeared leaving me out of breath looking down on a small highly hyperactive and happy Texan. I shook my head as I chuckled, taking note of his still miss matched hair that he seemed to have after all these months.

"So how's the fair lady doing then?" he asked, hand waving in the direction of the small transport vessel behind me.

"Oh, not too bad, she's eating well and seems to have gained a few upgrades from the tech you last brought in."

The ship in question was experimental, designed by _moi_ , it (in the most simplest form) _ate_ technology, adapted it, placed it on the hull or interior of the ship and then _grew_ as more tech was consumed. How this was done, you might be asking? I'll tell you, the secret was self replicating nanites that absorbed and improved upon technology, the idea behind it that you could have a single machine that could do everything that a colonist need to do, be it maintenance, travel, construction or even first aid, any tech you gave it would then be able to do that job, only downsides were that it grew bigger the more you feed the ship and the power requirements needed to power all the nanites.

This prototype had quite the powerful heart so to speak, with three fusion reactors 'beating' constantly, providing a steady stream of power. The ship also healed its self from most types of damage, providing you had enough raw materials. But getting your idea funded by Weyland-Yutani proved that even the best looking companies were looking for some other way to make money, even if it meant others were to lose their lives. The reason why I say this is because I soon told after getting the prototype to work; it would only serve military or other combat purposes. I had no choice but to agree or have some fucktard come along and take all the credit. Only problem the Company didn't like was the growth rate of the ship, it had taken nearly six months to grow from a tiny metal ball to the size of a three seater shuttle.

Me and Dallas talked for a few more hours about how he and I were doing, how project _Messiah_ was doing and how he was back to stay and help finish the ship. Three hours and thirty cans of beer later we both decided to hit the sack and get some rest for the long day of work tomorrow. And oddly enough that night I had a strange dream.

In this dream I awoke, only to find myself on top of an altar with several cloaked figures sounding it, whilst in front of these figures three more stood in the white light that shone down from above. One looked human, middle aged but obviously wise beyond his appearance, holding a tome of some sorts and a pen scribbling down words every now and then, wonder and awe in his eyes looking at me. The second figure was a tall demon or something, sharp teeth, sharp claws, fuck; the thing even had a serrated tail with a two foot blade at the end. This one seemed to make constant hissing noises as breathed, clouds of liquid puffing out from its salivating mouth every now and then.

And the third? The third just plain scared the hell out of me, standing 4 feet taller than me, the figures black armour seemed to absorb all the light and radiate black flames off its shoulders. It's armour was covered in scratches and burn marks, some looking like they were melted off in some places. Weapons covered every inch, looking old fashioned and new, blades and explosives of some sort. His mask was covered in runes and designs of some sort, but the one that really caught my eye was the rune at the centre of his forehead, it was shaped like a scythe but not like one of earth, it had the typical scythe blade at the top but it had several additional blades along the handle and end of the staff. ' _Over kill much'_ I thought to myself.

And then the centre one began to talk...

"Ooman..."

 **Sorry guys for the short chapter but I think it's better to have things out faster and nice then long and crappy, anyway hope you guys like it and I'll chat to you next time.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Goal is Set

**Hey guys, I'm back and I'm am surprised at the amount of people reading my story so far, nearly 50 in 1 WEEK, I am very happy about that.**

 **Now to respond to comments:**

 **Now Commander Jim, I do not take kindly to the jokes you are telling but** _ **pauk**_ **it I can't control what you say so to hell with it I'm just very defensive of my characters and creations.**

 **So mbh040, I like your idea very much so you might see some of your ideas in the final hybrid design, BUT we're nowhere near that stage just yet so keep those ideas rolling if your idea goes the way I like then you might have the Final say in the Hybrid design*claps and rubs hands***

 **Now I'm sorry to say but this chapters not gonna be very descriptive since it's mainly talking but events must build up before they happen, look at most wars and tech advancements.**

 **I do not own the AVP universe aside from my characters and story**

 **I'm watching you, so leave a comment below, I to suck up all ideas and make this story a community one at best**

 **xXx**

 **Ruari's POV**

"Ooman...Step forward," The large armoured warrior rumbled, sounding very much like thunder and very, very dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if his glare alone could kill someone.

Slowly I made my way forwards from the altar to where all three figures stood, slightly nervous but I was more excited than anything, my heart beating faster as I approached the three figures. What and who were these people or things? The question kept running through my head, constantly on repeat until a new question popped up. _"What do they want with me?"_ I asked myself. I wasn't much to look at; I had asthma from a child and so many mental problems many experts were surprised I had got to where I stand now in life.

As I neared closer to the trio, the human like one's constant writing was beginning to get on my nerves; the constant scratching of lead on stone was irritating to say the least. The tall slender alien, which seemed to be female (I'm no xeno-biologist so it's only a guess) was breathing deeply, puffs of moisture visible in the air; her tail was coiled around her feet and legs, forming a dress or skirt of some sort. Her head was long and shaped like a banana but with several protrusions looking like horns that formed a crown around her forehead.

"Ooman, you have been chosen to lead our children out of the coming darkness," Came the rumbling voice again.

"Yessss, he looksssss wissse and underssstanding. You chose well Typhosss," Hissed the tall dark creature whilst looking in the direction of the human one.

"Of course I did, my dear Zenthpia. I do know my children you know," The human, Typhos pointed out.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a second! What do you mean chosen? And who the FUCK are you people?!" I roared, my mind beginning to become confused and fuzzy, all the while trying to piece together what was going on. "I don't know who or what you guys are but if you're looking for a leader or something you picked dead wrong!"

"Oh do forgive me, I forgot to give introductions," Typhos said. "My name is Typhos, leader of the human gods. Tall, dark and brooding in the centre is Cetanu, Chief god of a alien race of hunters called the Yautja. Last but not least is Zenthpia, Chief god of the Zen or as the humans know them, the xenomorphs."

Ok, now my brain was starting to hurt. Alien and human gods had called me to lead, to lead three of the most dangerous and least cooperative species in the known galaxy. WERE THEY FUCKING INSANE! I decided to find out.

"ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING INSANE!? YOU WANT ME TO LEAD PEOPLE OUT OF A DANGER!? ME!?" I yelled louder, becoming more hysterical as the seconds ticked by.

"Yes," Cetanu merely said.

"Oh great! Fucking great! How am I supposed to do that, huh? I'm not the most fittest person in the universe you know with my asthma and all that," I screamed. I couldn't do this, I was merely a ship developer not some gun-ho hero.

"The three of usss will givvve you ssseedsss. Mine and ssCetanu'sss will affect you later as you interact with our children. Typhossss isss going to adjussst your body to the peak of human ssstandardsss. Sssso no more asssthma, no more problems."

"And what? I just go on my merry way killing bad guys and taking names? Fuck you! That's not whatI do, I help people or at least I try," I questioned.

"No, you are to raise a army of defenders and find a new home. A home where all three races can co-exist and thrive. We know you are no killer, but a warrior who defends others who are less fornate, you forget we have essentially watched your entire life and deeds," Rumbled Cetanu. "But first you need to escape your current employers, they are greedy and will hinder your progress to your goal. When you do escape head out and look for the Thei-de Sain'ja clan, they will help and train you in your path."

"Ok, so plan of action. Escape Wey-Yui, find clan, find and defend planet. Am I close?" I queried.

"Wait that was a bit too fast of accpentance," Typhos said.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," I replied. "So anything else I need to know now, or is it a need to know basis?"

"Yes, once last thing, you need a way to tell the Thei-de Sain'ja clan you are chosen by me, so you will need proof," Cetanu stated.

"Ok, so how do I go ab-ARGGGH!"

"Hush little one, wake up and follow your destiny," Cetanu purred.

 **Shorter chapter I know but lifes hectic right now so meh, easy come easy go right?**

 **Any way the name of the clan in English literally means Death Warrior, I have plans for this clan.**

 **Any way again the name Ruari comes from the Gaelic name Ruairi which is also comes from a older Gaelic name which I forget. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. BYE!**


	4. Adoption

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while but I've been busy with work and pretty much life as well, so I am gonna put this story up for adoption


End file.
